


His forever happiness

by callumsben



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsben/pseuds/callumsben
Summary: A little look back over Ben's relationships.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Paul Coker/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	His forever happiness

Ben never thought he deserved happiness. No matter how many people told him he did. All he ever managed to do was ruin people's lives. 

Ben always struggled with his sexuality. Being Phil Mitchell's son would do that to you. He always found himself being more attaracted to men than women but just ignored the feelings, thinking maybe he was just confused. In Phil Mitchell's eyes, being gay meant you were weak and not a proper manly man. He even pursued a relationship with one of his childhood best mates, Abi, which seemed to have pleased Phil as now he saw him as a real man. One that could satisfy a woman. Continuing this fake relationship with Abi seemed to be easy for Ben so far. Apart from in the bedroom. They would often cuddle in bed which Ben didn't mind until he would feel Abi's hand sneak lower and lower or her starting to kiss his neck. He wondered if Abi knew she was always the one who initiated sex but if she did luckily she never mentioned it. He would often find himself looking on Grindr, often getting messages asking to meet, which Ben tried his best to ignore because Abi doesn't deserve that. He hoped that one day he could actually fall in love with her and all these feelings he had for men would just simply fade away. But then along came Paul Coker and all that pretending was just made so much harder to do.

Ben just couldn't help himself. From the minute he kissed Paul it was like he was addicted and couldn't get enough. The first kiss with Paul was so different then with Abi. Paul's lips were firm yet soft and he enjoyed the feeling of Paul's stubble scratching his chin. He spent a lot of his time with Paul and when he wasn't with him. He thought about him, wondering what he was doing, wondering if he was thinking about him too. Ben knew in the back of his mind he should stop this but he just couldn't. He was in far too deep and knew he really liked Paul. How could he not? He was sexy, kind, funny and was amazing in bed, but Ben just couldn't pursue it. He couldn't disappoint his dad and Abi was so in love with him. He couldn't break her heart like that as much as she deserved someone who would treat her right. 

In the end, as much as he tried, he just couldn't fight his feelings anymore. Not only for Paul, not only for Abi but for who he was too. As scary as it was for him trying to embrace who he truly was, Paul was there every step of the way, showing him that being gay is who he is and it was absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about and every time Ben pushed him away and flinched from Paul's touch watching his face drop. Paul was patient, understood and was just a massive source of comfort which made Ben fall easily in love with him. When they finally became official Ben was on cloud nine and for the first time in his life, he was being his true self and he felt free, he felt amazing. Ben never felt happier and just like the world was playing a cruel prank on him, they snatched that happiness away and Paul tragically died in a homophobic attack.  
Ben struggled for months following Paul's death. Blaming himself and wishing he took his place. Paul's grandma Pam became his source of comfort. They helped each other deal with the loss of someone so special to them both and Pam ended up becoming like Ben's second grandma.

2 years after losing Paul, Ben decided to leave Walford and move to Newcastle to start forming a relationship with his daughter. He didn't want her growing up without a dad and end up resenting him for never being there like he resented his dad for not accepting him.

Just over a year later Ben decided to return back to Walford with Lola and Lexi in tow. Being a part of Lexi's life was the best decision Ben had ever made; she was the only person who can really promote Ben's happiness.

To everyone else their return was just to see the family again but in reality him and Lola were set on bringing Phil Mitchell down for everything he has put Ben through and for trying to take Lexi away from Lola. However after a talk from Jay, Ben realised that all he ever wanted and still wants from his dad is just to be accepted and for him to love him which Phil does show. In his own weird way.

Another thing that happened when Ben returned to the square, was he met a very handsome man by the name of Callum Highway. Another guy in the long list of Whitney' Dean's boyfriends. He couldn't help but check him out that day. Ben found him very attractive, his deep blue eyes, his floppy hair and his ears that stick out a bit too far.  
After months of Ben helping Callum realise he is in fact gay and to embrace it and after Callum's failed wedding to Whitney that ended in Ben being shot. Ben and Callum started dating and two months later after a push from Pam after she came back to visit they were officially boyfriends. After over a year of a break up, arguments, a kidnap, Ben losing his hearing but most importantly love, both Ben and Callum both realised that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. After a failed proposal from Ben, in the Mitchell kitchen by dirty dishes, to an impromptu proposal from Callum in the middle of the square, to finally a joint proposal with a massive bunch of roses and a specifically thought out plan from Lexi, they were finally engaged. 

Today is a day Ben thought would never have come in a million years. Today is a day Ben will never ever forget. Today Ben became a husband. A husband to the now Callum Mitchell-Highway. 

They decided to have the reception at the Albert as it was a very special place to them, considering Ben's mum owned it and it was where they both proposed.  
The wedding itself was everything Ben and Callum could have hoped for. They decided to wear navy blue suits and the bridesmaids Lola and Frankie and flower girl Lexi wore baby blue dresses. They had decided to write their own vows and by the end of it, they both had tears streaming down their face with smiles reaching their ears.  
Ben and Callum were currently at the bar getting another drink while laughing at Karen trying to dance on the pole when Pam approaches Ben.  
"Sorry to interrupt boys but can I please borrow your husband for a moment please Callum?"  
"Yes, of course you can Pam" Callum replied.

"Listen Pam, I forgot to say earlier I am really happy that you and Les were able to make it today" Ben says as he takes his seat  
"Ben, you know we wouldn't have missed today for the world" Pam says with a huge grin but noticing Ben fiddling with his wedding ring which Ben notices.  
"You know I thought about him today. Wondering if he is proud of me, if he-"  
"Ben. Of course he would be. All he ever wanted was for you to be happy" Ben gives her a weak smile. "You know I think Paul would have really liked Callum and they would have been good friends"  
"Oh I dunno Pam. I think they would be too busy fighting over me to be friends"  
"Oh stop it you" Pam slaps him jokingly "I just want you to know Ben" Pam places Ben's hand in hers. "That I am so proud of you and I'm so happy for you and Callum. Everything that you've been through, you deserve to be happy" Pam says squeezing his hand.  
Ben pulls her into a hug whispering a thank you into her ear.

"Can I please everyone's attention?" Jay's voice beams through the speakers. "Can we have both grooms on the dance floor please, as it's time for your first dance as Mr and Mr."  
Ben's eyes found Callum's immediately.  
"Go on then, Your husband's waiting for you" Pam winks. Ben gives Pam's hand a squeeze before making his way to the dance floor taking Callum's hand in his.  
"You okay babe?" Callum questioned  
"I have never been better" Ben says wrapping his arms around Callum's neck as Callum places his hands on Ben's waist.  
"I love you Callum Mitchell-Highway" Ben says placing a sweet kiss to his lips.  
"I love you more Ben Mitchell-Highway" Callum mirrored Ben's kiss.  
Ed Sheeran "Perfect" starts playing through the speakers.  
Ben lowers his arms, wrapping them around Callum's waist as he leans his head into Callum's chest, closing his eyes, just taking all of today in. It doesn't seem real. Callum is his husband. He just can't believe he has finally found his forever love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😊
> 
> A massive thank you to Kate again for putting up with me asking for her thoughts every ten minutes 😂


End file.
